Proximity Mine
Proximity Mine is a power in Mass Effect 3's single-player and multiplayer modes. Power Ranks Rank 1: Proximity Mine Fire this sticky mine into traffic. It will detonate when an enemy steps within range. *'Recharge Speed:' 10 sec *'Damage:' 400 *'Radius:' 3 m Rank 2: Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 25%. *'Recharge Speed:' 8 sec *'Damage:' 400 *'Radius:' 3 m Rank 3: Damage Increase damage by 20%. *'Recharge Speed:' 8 sec *'Damage:' 480 *'Radius:' 3 m Rank 4: Damage/Radius Damage Increase damage by 30%. *'Recharge Speed:' 8 sec *'Damage:' 600 *'Radius:' 3 m Radius Increase impact radius by 50%. *'Recharge Speed:' 8 sec *'Damage:' 480 *'Radius:' 4.50 m Rank 5: Damage Taken/Slow Damage Taken Increase damage dealt to target from all sources by 20% for 8 seconds. Slow Slow target's movement speed by 30% for 8 seconds. Rank 6: Damage/Recharge Speed Damage Increase damage by 50%. *'Recharge Speed:' 8 sec *'Damage:' 800 (Damage), 680 (Radius) *'Radius:' 3 m (Damage), 4.50 m (Radius) Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 40%. *'Recharge Speed:' 6.06 sec *'Damage:' 600 (Damage), 480 (Radius) *'Radius:' 3 m (Damage), 4.50 m (Radius) Player Notes *A mine that is not triggered will self-destruct in approximately 10 seconds and can be stacked in exactly the same location. *When fired, the Proximity Mine travels in a straight line towards your crosshair. However, it is not fired directly down it; rather, depending on the cover the player is in, it will be fired slightly to the left, the right, or below the crosshair, making it easy to hit intervening obstacles and miss your target. **When looked at through a weapon scope, a planted mine may vanish from view. *Proximity Mines are an explosive attack that triggers once an enemy walks near the mine. While this attack is much weaker than standard grenades and triggers a long cooldown, using this attack does not deplete your grenade stock. *The mines are probably best used between rounds or to guard an area such as a hacking or landing zone. *Proximity Mines are great for protecting your favorite sniper spots and your six along with it. *With careful aiming, you can also use them as makeshift grenades, by aiming at the feet of an incoming target just a foot or two ahead of them. *A Geth Hunter Infiltrator with maxed out power damage can do 3340 damage if the Proximity Mine detonates whilst the player is in Tactical Cloak. *Mines have an effectively unlimited range and can be shot accurately using a Scope on weapons with one equipped. *Proximity Mines are very effective against groups of Cannibals. Set up a trap by killing an enemy first (preferably another Cannibal since they are easy to kill) near other Cannibals and launch a mine onto its corpse. The Cannibals that are attracted by the corpse will walk straight into your mine. Similarly, if Cannibals are in the process of devouring a corpse, you can launch one at the corpse, instantly killing any surrounding Cannibals. *Proximity Mines, when evolved for 25% (20% in multiplayer) damage vulnerability debuff, can make the mines an excellent choice to make tougher (and dangerous) enemies such as Brutes, Ravagers, Banshees, Atlases, and Geth Primes more vulnerable to damage and more quickly killed with concentrated fire. *Proximity Mine can be used to great effect in tandem with a Scorpion. If the mine is fired at a group of enemies it will stagger them, allowing the Scorpion's projectiles to do damage to a large number of foes. If the Rank 5 Damage Taken evolution is taken, all the enemies caught in the blast will take a large amount of damage. Try using Proximity Mine, firing the Scorpion several times during the cooldown, then using Proximity Mine again. This process can keep a large number of enemies off-balance while you whittle them down quickly. On certain maps one can defend an entire flank alone with this strategy. *Unlike most powers, Proximity Mine can hit an unlimited number of enemies, similar to grenades. This makes it an excellent power to kill groups of Swarmers in one go. *Proximity Mine can hit enemies through cover, up to the limit of its radius. It's quite handy for knocking enemies out of cover or hitting them through walls. Availability *'Single Player:' Garrus Vakarian, Commander Shepard (Bonus Power) *'Multiplayer:' Geth Hunter Infiltrator, Salarian Infiltrator, Turian Soldier, Volus Engineer Category:Powers Category:Combat Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Multiplayer